Villainous Scheming/Gallery
Gallery Images Yzma_plotting_plan.jpg|Yzma plotting plan to get rid of Kuzco in order to become Empress herself. Scar_plotting_plan.png|Scar scheming to kill Mufasa and Simba in order to become King of the Pridelands. Ursula scheming to overthrow Triton.jpg|Ursula scheming to overthrow Triton. Clemson scheming plan.png|Clemson scheming a plan to get rid of Julien and become king. Roodaka scheming plan.png|Roodaka scheming to use the Toa's power to release Teridax from his seal and get rid of Sidorak to become ruler of Visorak. Sunset_Shimmer's_scheme.jpg|thumb|Sunset Shimmer plotting plan to prevent Twilight from getting Crown of Harmony in Fall Formal. Crocker_plotting_to_catch_Timmy's_fairies.png|thumb|Denzel Crocker plotting a plan to catch Timmy Turner's Fairies. Hades' plan.jpg|Hades plotting to get rid of Hercules in order to freely dispose of Zeus and take over Olympus and conquer the universe. Ratigan_explains_his_plan.png|Ratigan scheming his plan to overthrow Queen Mousetoria to become king. Shen planning to take over China.jpg|Lord Shen scheming to take over China. Thrax_explaining_his_plan.png|Thrax explaining his plan to kill Frank Detorre within 48 hours. Plankton_plotting_plan.jpg|Plankton scheming to get rid of Mr. Krabs and take the Krabby Patty formula once and for all. Brad Uppercrust III plotting to cheet in the Xgames finals.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III plotting to cheat in the X-Games finals. Krudsky plotting to steal the Goblin Scepter.jpg|Krudsky plotting to steal the Goblin Scepter and gain control over its magical power. TheDisaster RobTitleCard.png|Rob plotting to use the universal remote to tear apart the Watterson family. Ronan the Accuser plotting to rule the galaxy.png|Ronan the Accuser plotting to cleanse Xandar and rule the galaxy. King Nixel scheming.png|King Nixel plotting to turn the Mixels against one another, as a Mixel's typical way of life is to work together as Mixes or Maxes. Jenner Plotting.png|Jenner scheming to kill Nicodemus and remain in the rose bush. Miss_Mirimoto_plotting_to_rule_Japan.jpg|Miss Mirimoto plotting to rule Japan. Dr Phillium Benedict explaining to TJ and Prickly his evil plan to rid summer.png|Dr. Phillium Benedict explaining to TJ Detweiler and Principal Prickly his evil plan to get rid of summer vacation forever by altering the moon's orbit, which will a create a new ice age and destroy the purpose of summer vacation. Major Nixel scheming.png|Major Nixel scheming to ruin the Annual Mix Festival and eliminate the Mixels for good. Duchess scheming to plan of revenge on Bloo.jpg|Duchess scheming with Terrence to revenge on Bloo for failed adoption. Cozy Glow's plan.png|Cozy Glow's planning to become more powerful pony in Equestria proclaiming herself as Empress of Friendship by stealing magic of Equestria and take over School of Friendship. Captain Vidal plotting to father a son.png|Captain Videl plotting to father a son to carry on his own legacy. Screenslaver......png|Evelyn explaining her plan to make superheroes permanently illegal. Stunticons (RID).jpg|Motormaster sending his Stunticons to steal the power source a maglev train in order to make himself the fastest thing on Earth. Cousin Mel 08.png|Cousin Mel explaining to I.M. Slime that she is going to force the sale of Grandma Spankenheimer's store by letting Grandpa Spankenheimer to sign over her power in order to keep Grandma Spankenheimer missing. Blue grin.png|The Chief Blue Meanie plotting to overrun Pepperland. Ultron scheming a plan with Wanda and Pietro.jpg|Ultron is planning to destroy the world with the help of Wanda Maximoff and Pietro Maximoff. Megatron and The Fallen plotting to capture Sam.jpg|Megatron and The Fallen planning to capture Sam Witwicky and have him lead them to the energy source somewhere on Earth. Videos Ratchet and Clank Past 145 Shellshock Defeated|Gleeman Vox scheming to make Ratchet a Dread Zone champion, realizing that he had underestimated the Lombax. Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Scene Nemesis (1080pVO)-1|Megatron and The Fallen planning to capture Sam Witwicky and have him lead them to the energy source somewhere on Earth. The Avengers Age of Ultron - Ultron's plan with Maximoff twins HD|Ultron is planning to destroy the world with the help of Wanda Maximoff and Pietro Maximoff. Category:Galleries